


Six-Foot-Four Omega

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Omega Sam Winchester, jealous alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Pamela are at a packed bar to let off steam after a hunt, even though Sam and Pamela could take care of their pent up energy in other ways...





	Six-Foot-Four Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For my @samwinchesterbingo Card, the Sam x Pamela square, my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Free Space, and my @spnabobingo Card, the Jealous Alpha square.

The bar was packed.  Sam wasn’t terribly comfortable with it, but between Dean and Pamela, and his naturally large stature, he knew nobody would mess with him.

Being a six-foot-four Omega was worth it, most of the time.

Dean went to get a round for them once they’d found a table.  The three of them had just finished a tricky hunt and all needed to let off some steam.

Of course, Sam and Pamela could have let off some steam of their own in a locked hotel room… but they didn’t want Dean to feel like the third wheel, forced to go out by himself.  So, they decided to join him and have a few drinks before going back to the room and fucking like rabbits.

Just the thought of Pamela on top of him was making Sam horny.  He bit his cheek to control himself, but a little stream of slick had already started to escape his eager body.  Pamela smelled him immediately, shooting him a warning glare.

She leaned close.  “You start that up, we’re not going to make it long in here,” she whispered in his ear before nibbling the lobe.  Sam shivered.  “Don’t want Dean to feel bad, either.”

Sam breathed in deeply through his mouth, getting control of himself.  He smiled and leaned closer to kiss Pamela soundly on the lips.

“I’m not worried about Dean,” he said, nodding in the direction of the bar.  “Looks like he’s already got a line out.”  In the short time that Dean had been waiting for their drinks at the bar, he’d sidled up to a petite blonde.  He was already getting somewhere, Sam could see, based on the Omega’s eager stature.

Pamela rolled her eyes.  “I think I better go get our drinks, ‘cause looks like loverboy won’t make it back over here any time soon.”

Sam nodded in agreement and watched as Pamela headed across the room.  Sam’s fingers drummed on the table as he looked around, mind empty for once.

“Heya, handsome,” a voice sounded to his left, bringing Sam’s eyes away from the bar and toward the greeter.  She was an Alpha, Sam could tell not just by scent but also stature – broad shoulders, small breasts, little curve to her hips.

Sam was immediately on guard, but smiled nonetheless.  “Hello,” he said simply.  He could only watch as she pulled the chair Pamela had recently vacated out and closer to Sam before sitting down, her knee brushing his.

Sam shifted in his seat so they weren’t touching anymore.

“What’s a charming Omega like yourself doing sitting alone in a bar like this?” the Alpha purred, her scent seemingly focused toward Sam and Sam alone.  He began breathing through his mouth to keep the scent from getting to him.

“Just waiting for my drink, thank you,” Sam answered politely.  He did his best to not look over at the bar, knowing that if he did either the Alpha would use the distraction to scoot closer toward him or he would see Pamela (or Dean) shooting daggers their way.

Or both.

The Alpha smiled.  “I’m sure I could give you something even better than a drink…” she said, leaning across the table to get closer to Sam.  He leaned back in his chair to keep his distance.

Her smile turned slightly into a snarl, unhappy with the way Sam was reacting to her.  “Listen, Omega…” she started, obviously gearing up an attempt to pull Alpha dominance on him.

A familiar hand fell on Sam’s shoulder.  He breathed in through his nose and was overwhelmed with Pamela’s scent, fully supercharged and dominant at the moment.

“I’m sorry, _what_ were you going to tell my Omega?” Pamela questioned the Alpha woman, and Sam could only imagine the glare that accompanied her words.

She swallowed, eyes moving from Pamela’s hand on Sam’s shoulder to the claim mark right next to it, now visible with the way Pamela was pulling slightly on Sam’s shirt.  Without a word, she stood and left, letting Sam breathe a sigh of relief.

“You okay?” Pamela asked, drawing Sam’s eyes.  He looked up at her and nodded.

“I would have been fine, you know,” he reminded her.  Pamela smiled knowingly.  To Sam’s surprise, she threw a leg over his legs to straddle his lap.  Her fingers threaded into his hair, making him groan.

Slick started pooling again and this time he didn’t try to stop it.

“Just ‘cause I knew you’d be alright doesn’t mean I don’t want everyone in this bar to know you’re _mine_ ,” Pamela said with a low growl before pulling him in for a filthy kiss.  Sam’s hands grasped at her hips, his fingertips digging into the curve of her ass.

Sam’s mind went hazy until he wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing.  Pamela finally pulled away and got off his lap, pulling him to his feet as well.

Sam was suddenly aware that all eyes were on them, their sex-driven scents so strong that nobody with a nose could possibly ignore them or their kiss.

“Dean told us to get out of here, so come on,” Pamela whispered to Sam before pulling him toward the door.

If he hadn’t been so excited to get back to the room to be alone with Pamela, he might have calmly walked after her.  Instead, he practically ran out of the bar, eager for the night ahead of them.


End file.
